The Love Bug
by Waterfall
Summary: A love bug is loose at the mansion, and everybody starts to fall in love ... The plot is partly based on "A Midsummernightsdream".
1. Crazy

Disclaimer: They're not mine Disclaimer: They're not mine. (Although I wish they were...) 

A/N: Thanks to my beta reader Fata Morgana, who gave me the idea to this story by providing me with a title. (I am forever in thy debt...) After I had the title, I only had to make up a story, and that took about five minutes. It turned out to be what is popularly called a sillyfic: Fun to make up, fun to write, and hopefully also fun to read. Some of the scenes might be a little out of line perhaps, but anyway: Enjoy... 

**The Love Bug**

By Waterfall 

_The car skidded around the corner of the school, gaining even more speed as it turned onto the straight stretch of the road. As it drove past the schoolgate, something came flying out of the car's window and hit the pavement, breaking. Unnoticed, two small bugs jumped out from the shattered jar. They were both pink, with strangely heart-shaped caraphases..._

* * * * * 

Chapter one - Crazy   
******************   
- Yes! The veekend is here!   
Kurt jumped with joy, almost landing in the heap of shattered glass on the pavement.   
- Watch it, Kurt! Scott warned him. - Someone's broken a bottle or something.   
Kitty bent down and examined the little heap.   
- That's no bottle. It looks like some kind of, like, lab instrument or something.   
She bent even closer, and then jerked back.   
- Ow! I cut myself!   
- Curiosity killed the cat! Kurt replied cheerfully.   
She glared at him.   
- Oh, shut up!   
Suddenly everything turned a shade of pink, and a warm shudder went through her. She blinked in bevilderment, then squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, everything looked normal.   
- Are you all right? Jean asked.   
- Sure, I'm fine.   
- Vat a relief! Kurt smiled at her. - For a moment, I thought I had given you a mortal insult.   
But Kitty didn't reply, she just stared thoughtfully at him. Why hadn't she ever noticed how pretty his smile was?__

_One of the pink bugs slowly climbed up Kitty's arm..._

* * * * * 

By the time Scott's car had reached the Mansion, Kurt had started to worry. Kitty hadn't said a word on the trip, just stared at him. It was _really_ starting to freak him   
out...   
- Are you OK? he asked her as they walked up the stairs to their rooms.   
She looked at him, her eyes slightly out of focus.   
- Mmmmm... she answered.   
- No, really, Keety! I'm getting vorried!   
Then she smiled, a big, empty smile that scared the hell out of him.   
- You're worried about _me_? Oh, Kurt - _I love you!!_   
And before he could react, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him! Kurt froze, then started to struggle madly. Rogue, who happened to be walking by,   
stopped and just stared at them for a while before she quickly ran to tell the others, giggling loudly.   
At last Kitty had to come up for air, and Kurt seized the chance.   
- Keety, what are you doing?   
- Kissing you! Don't you like it? she asked, pouting.   
- Vell... Yes, but I thought you... I mean... This isn't like you at all! Don't you think ve should...   
- You don't want me to kiss you?   
- No, I didn't say...   
She looked at him in horror.   
- You don't love me!   
Her scream ended in a sob, and she phased through the floor - but not before she'd slapped him. Kurt was left by himself, trying to figure out what had just happened. It   
didn't exactly help when he felt a sharp pain on his neck.   
- Ow! Now even the bugs hate me...   
Just then Scott came into the hall.   
- What is going on here? he asked.   
- Don't ask me, Kurt replied, then shook his head as his vision suddenly turned pink.   
- What happened?   
- Oh, nothing special, he answered, smiling seducively at Scott. 

_The bug jumped, and landed on Scott's left leg..._

* * * * * 

Something wasn't right, Scott thought. First Rogue came running into the TV-room, telling everyone that she'd seen Kitty and Kurt kissing in the hallway. And now Kurt was smiling strangely at him, batting his eyelids and slowly inching closer.   
- You know, he said, even his voice sounding strange. - I've never noticed how big your muscles have become lately. All those vorkout sessions in the Danger Room have really improved you.   
- Um, well...   
- No, really. They've grown. See?   
And before Scott could stop him, Kurt slid his hand up Scott's arm and squeezed his biceps. Quickly, Scott batted his hand away.   
- Stop that! Have you gone crazy?   
- Yes, Kurt replied, his smile even wider. - Crazy for loving you...   
Then he started to _sing_!   
Scott fled. 

- The professor, I've got to talk to the professor...   
He burst into the professors office without stopping to knock, closing the door firmly behind himself. Professor Xavier looked up, startled.   
- What on Earth is going on, Scott?   
- They're... He's... It's... Everyone's going _nuts_ out there! First Kitty's kissing Kurt, then Kurt's coming on to me...   
- What? the professor asked, looking as if Scott had just fell through the roof, not come bursting through the door.   
- Yes, it's true! And now... Ow!   
- What happened?   
- I think something bit me.   
Scott blinked. For a moment his normally red-coloured vision seemed to go pink, but it disappeared so fast that he didn't really think about it. He shook his head, getting another worried look from the professor.   
- Are you all right?   
- Sure, he said, looking closely at the professor. Why hadn't he ever noticed how _sexy_ he was? 

* * * * * 

Professor Xavier stared at Scott with a worried expression. Kurt coming on to Scott? He'd never got the impression that Kurt was gay, but then the professor didn't pry about such things. Scott, the poor boy, was standing in the middle of the room, looking at him in a very strange way.   
- Why don't you sit down? he offered.   
- Thank you, professor! Scott said enthusiasticly and sat down - on the professor's lap.   
- That wasn't... exactly what I meant, Scott.   
- But it's so cozy here! Scott replied, snuggling closer to the professor's face.   
_Thank God I'm paralyzed from the waist!_ The thought formed in his mind before he could react, and the professor was shocked as he found out what he was thinking. He got even more shocked when he realised that he ment it!   
- I don't think you should be doing this.   
- But I want to be with you! Did you know how attractive a bald man can be?   
This was quickly getting out of hand! To prevent things from getting any further, Xavier probed into Scott's mind. What he saw there made him push Scott of his lap - hard! One thought swallowed up all the others, turning Scott's brain into pink mush.   
_- I want the professor! I want to kiss him, touch him, sleep with him..._   
Xavier broke the contact with a shudder, and touched one of the buttons on his chair.   
- What is it, professor? Ororo's woice asked.   
- You've got to come to my office! Hurry!   
- What's wrong?   
- Just hurry! he yelled, his woice rising a notch as Scott started trying to worm is way back up into his lap. 

As Rogue came walking down the corridor, she heard voices yelling from the professor's office. She stopped, puzzled. The professor never yelled at anyone, did he?   
- Get off, Scott!   
- But professor...   
- Totally out of the question! I'm not letting you kiss me!   
- Just a little kiss?   
- NO!   
_What tha hell is going on in this house?_ Rogue wondered, shaken to her very soul by what she'd just heard. What came next was just as bad.   
- Come on, I know you want me!   
- Move your hands, Scott! ...no, not there!   
- Aaawww... please!   
- Get away from me you little...   
The next word she heard was so vile that Rogue covered her ears with her hands, wincing. Then, without any warning, Scott was coming out the door, being moved by a strong force.   
- ...and don't stop walking until you reach town! the professor told him, obviously using his power to remove Scott as far away as possible. As Scott started walking down the stars and the door slid shut, she heard a slapping sound and a blistering curse coming from the office.   
- Damn insect! 

* * * * * 

A few minutes later Storm came hurrying up the stairs, panting. She'd been in the danger room when the professor called her and when she heard his panicked message she hadn't bothered waiting for the elevator but had ran all the way instead.   
- Rogue! she called as she spotted the young girl. - What is happening here?   
- Ah don't know, Storm, Rogue answered. - Ah heard shouting from the professor's office, and then Scott came out, but not by his own will.   
- You mean Xavier controlled him?   
- Yes, but if you've heard what ah just heard, you'd understand why. Ah'm not sure if ya should go in there right now.   
- Nonsense! The professor sounded as if he needed my help, and he's going to get it!   
- If that's what ya want, Rogue said, shrugging. Then she went to find Jean.   
Storm went into Xavier's office. 

She wasn't in there for very long. A feminine scream sounded from the room, followed by the sound of a slap and the roar of thunder from the clear sky outside. Then the door was hurled up, and a furious Storm stormed out (A/N: Sorry about that one...), yelling at the top of her lungs:   
- I thought you were my friend! I thought I knew you! Never had I imagined that you would be such a... a... pervert!!   
- Storm, darling... the professor pleaded.   
- I won't hear another word! she snarled. She gestured, and a little raincloud formed above the professor's head. The cloud then emitted a tiny flash of lightening, which hit the professor right on his head.   
- Ow!   
Thunder rolled again, coming from the little cloud this time.   
- The gall! Storm continued, still shouting at the top of her lungs. - To actually **touch **my breast! And then suggesting... something so vile that I can't even say it! I'm through with you, professor!   
Then she slammed the door and walked away, cursing.   
- Storm? Ouch! Won't you take your ...Ow!... raincloud with you? 

_The bug snuggled deeper into her hair..._

* * * * * 

The Mansion was in a state of total caos. As Storm came down the stairs Kitty phased through one of the walls, looking around.   
- Kurt! she shouted. - Where are you, my love?   
When she didn't get any answer, she turned and walked back the way she had come. Storm shook her head in puzzlement, then jerked as something bit her.   
- What the...   
For a moment everything around her turned pink, and she spun around, groping after the something to hold on to.   
BAMF!   
Kurt suddenly appeared in front of her, wild-eyed and frantic. Grateful, Storm grabbed his arm.   
- Is Keety here? he asked.   
- She just left, Storm answered, looking closely at the blue boy. He seemed... different, somehow.   
- Good. What about Scott? Do you know vere **he **is? I have to find him!   
- Don't worry, she reassured him, thinking fast. - I know where he is, you can just come with me. Let's hurry! 

_Because I can't wait having you for myself..._   
  


That's the end of chapter one! Anyone wonder what happened to the other bug? Soon you won't have to wonder anymore, when we visit the BROTHERHOOD in the next chapter of "The Love Bug"!   
Shade and sweet water,   
Waterfall. 


	2. Brotherhood Love

The Love Bug Disclaimer: They're still not mine.   
A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long, the characters were on a strike. Confused? Then check out Fata Morgana's "The Director".   
First of all; thanks a lot to everyone who rewiwed. I appriciate it.   
Second; about those quotation marks. I'm sorry if it gets confusing for some of you - I write this way because I think quotation marks are much more confusing. But maybe I'll try it in some of my other stories - we'll just have to see.   
Third; about boys falling in love with boys - thank you, Fata Morgana, for explaining it for me. (Listen to her, everyone, she knows what she's talking about!)   
And yes, I **love** Elf Quest!   


Chapter 2 - Brotherhood Love   
*************************   
- Hurry, Fred! If we're late, Lance'll just leave without us, and then we'll have to walk home.   
Todd stopped and turned, looking at the vast form of the Blob, bending over something on the pavement. _Now what?_   
- Come on! he yelled impatiently.   
- Look, Toad!   
Fred came over to him, smiling happily. He was holding something in his hand, something... pink?   
- What **is** that thing? Todd asked, not quite sure if he wanted to know, but unable to stop himself.   
- It's a bug! Isn't it sweet? It's all pink and pretty and... Ouch! It bites!   
Todd was about to make a sarcastic comment when Pietro appeared in front of them, his hair fluttering in the wind that always appeared when he ran at super-speed.   
- Lancesaysthatifyoudon'tcome**now**youcanjustaswellwalkhome! he said, gasping as he ran out of air at the end of the sentence.   
- Yes, yes, we're...   
Fred looked up at Pietro and stopped in mid-grumble. A smile slowly spread across his face. Then he spread out his arms and lumbered forwards.   
- Fred, what are you doing? Pietro asked.   
That was all he was able to say before he was lifted up and crushed against the Blob's massive body in a gigantic hug!   
- Pietro! Todd yelled, terrified.   
- Mmmmffggh!   
Todd reacted instantly, and spat a glob of goo in Fred's face. He choked and spluttered, lifting his hands to get it off. As soon as he was free, Pietro disappeared, running as fast as he could. When Fred could see again, he was nowhere to be found.   
- Pietro, wait! he called out, and started running homewards. Todd sighed, and followed. 

_The little bug in Pietro's hair held on with all its little strength..._

* * * * * 

- Gaaaahhh!   
Pietro came bursting into the house, slamming the door and locking it.   
- Pietro, what's wrong? Lance asked. He had just arrived, driving home alone when none of the others had bothered to show up. Now he turned to look at his friend, and the next thing he knew was that Pietro had grabbed his shirt and was staring at him with wild eyes.   
- Save me, Lance! he begged, terrified. - Protect me! I'll do anything, I **swear**!   
- What are you talking about?   
- Fred! He... he... **hugged** me!   
Lance stared at the other boy, now understanding his strange behaviour. Then he started to remove Pietro's death-grip from his shirt, talking softly to him as he did so.   
- Its all right, Pietro, calm down! I won't let him get you.   
_Poor boy_, he thought. _No one deserves a fate like that!_ But why would the Blob do such a thing, he then wondered, finally managing to calm Pietro down a bit and put him into a chair.   
- Ow! Pietro exclaimed, jumping up from the chair.   
- What is it?   
- I think I sat on something. Then, looking at Lance, he continued: - Will you help me up to my room? I would really appreciate it.   
_Now why has he suddenly become so polite? The shock must have affected him even worse than I thought. Oh, well_, Lance sighed to himself.   
- Of course, Pietro.   
- Good, Pietro replied, smiling. 

When they were safely into Pietro's room, Lance gingerly sat down at Pietro's bed, too emotionally exhausted to move. Pietro sighed, and closed the door.   
- Ah. Finally alone.   
Lance looked at him, puzzled and a bit freaked at the thought. Being the only person in the room with a hyperactive little bugger was not what he wanted most.   
- I'll leave if you want...   
- No, no, you don't understand what I mean. It's a long time since we've had a chance to talk - just the two of us.   
- Well... Lance stuttered, not sure what to make of Pietro's sudden mood-shift. - Do we **have** anything to talk about?   
- Sure! Pietro answered, sitting down next to Lance. - I don't think I've ever told you how much I admire you, for example.   
- Admire? Me?   
- You're strong, and cool, and you always take care of us.   
- Well...   
- And you're funny too!   
_What? **Pietro** telling **me** that I'm funny? He** hates** my jokes! Something is very, very wrong here... Maybe I should take him to see a doctor or something?_   
Before Lance could pursue this train of thought any further, he noticed something in the corner of his eye.   
- Hey! he exclaimed. - What's that?   
He got up from the bed, not noticing Pietro's sour expression as his attempt to put his arm around Lance's shoulder failed.   
- There it is again! I think it's some kind of bug... hah! Gotcha!   
Lance threw himself forwards, flinging his hands over the bug. It jumped straight up, and landed on his head. - Hey! Get down from there, you...   
Pietro, who had been watching the whole scene with interest, laughed.   
- Stop fooling around, Lance, you'll never get it! Come back to bed with me instead!   
- No way! Lance answered, combing through his hair. - I'm going to get that bug! OW! Fucking...   
He swayed as the world turned pink around him. It was over in a minute, and he recovered just in time to hear Pietro say:   
- I've had enough of your jokes! I want you in my bed **now**!   
Lance turned and looked at Pietro, not quite trusting if he'd heard what he thought he'd heard. When his eyes found Pietro's face he gave a low moan, forgetting everything about it. There was only thought left in his head as he noticed the other boy's impatient frown.   
_He's mad at me! Oh, no, he mustn't be mad at me! I'll make it up to him..._   
- Sure Pietro! he answered, not quite remembering what Pietro had said, and not caring one bit. - I'll do anything you say.   
- Promise?   
- Promise.   
They inched closer to each other, totally entranced by an obsessive love. Just as things were starting to get interesting, the front door downstairs slammed open.   
- Pietro honey! I'm ho-ome!   
The two boys froze.   
- It's...it's...it's the Blob!   
As the footsteps came closer, they pulled tighter together, wrapping their arms even harder around the other. The door opened, and the big, bulky form of the Blob filled the doorway.   
- Oh Pietro...   
- Aaaaahhh!! 

* * * * * 

Mystique was on her way into the house, when something zoomed around the corner and hit her hard enough to send her reeling.   
-What is this? she asked, staring at the two boys lying sprawled in front of her. - Pietro, Lance, what are you doing?   
- We...we...wewewe... Pietro stuttered, looking backwards, terrified. The booming sound coming from the stairs told Mystique that Fred was coming down.   
- Pietro, save me! Lance squealed. Squealed? Lance never...   
ZOOM!   
Before she had even finished her thought the two boys were off again, to God knew where. About a minute later Fred had reached the bottom of the stairs, peering eagerly around.   
- Pietro? he asked, his voice as sweet as honey. - Where are you? Pi-e-troo?   
- They went out, Mystique told him and pointed at the door, still swinging gently in the breeze Pietro had created.   
- Oh.   
Then he left, still calling Pietro's name in that sweet, un-Freddish voice.   
- Huh.   
Mystique shook her head slowly. _I will** never **understand teenagers._ She absently scratched her neck, and a newly acquired bite of some kind. It didn't hurt, but it seemed to have done something to her eyes... ah. It stopped. She turned around, just in time to see Todd's head poking out from the kitchen.   
- Are they gone? he asked in a small voice.   
- Yes, it's perfectly safe.   
The young mutant looked so terrified that Mystique wanted to hold him and hug him and kiss his fear away. _So young and tender... and he needs me! Ooohh - that **really** turns me on..._ Instead of doing what she wanted most (A/N: which is unprintable), she treated him with one of her piercing looks, and said sharply:   
- I came here to do an evaluation on you boys. Since you are the only one here, we can have a little talk instead. We'll go up to my office - there we can be undisturbed.   


Things are slowly worsening! If the bugs could see the problems they were causing, they'd be having one h*** of a time! (I surly am!) The thing about Lance and Pietro falling in love is a tribute to Angel~Rosiel and her story "The power of Slushies". Read it, guys!   
Shade and sweet water,   
Waterfall   
  
  
  



End file.
